Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
In various wireless communication systems, multiple wireless links, connections, or carriers may be utilized for uplink and/or downlink communications. Uplink communication generally refers to signal transmission from a user equipment to a base station. Downlink communication generally refers to signal transmission from a base station to a user equipment. When the frequencies of two wireless links are the same or close to each other, transmissions on one wireless link may cause undesirable interference to the other wireless link. Hence, interference management is an important aspect in wireless communication systems. In some wireless communication systems, the wireless links may be associated with a priority order. Therefore, when there are several interfering wireless links, low priority wireless link(s) may yield to the high priority link(s) based on their relative priority. In general, a low priority link yields to a high priority link if the low priority link may cause significant or undesirable interference to the high priority link.